This is a revised application for the Research Capacity Development Core (RCDC). As sexual transmission of HIV continues to rise in the US, and around the world, there is a renewed need for HIV prevention approaches that are based in state-of-the art human sexuality and gender theory and research methodology. Both in the US and other countries, there are an insufficient number of rigorous training opportunities in human sexuality research. Furthermore, prevention approaches need to address the culture, class, and structural conditions of specific populations, especially widespread gender inequality. Building on and expanding the HIV Center's past activities, the RCDC will bring new talent to this research arena by serving as a centralized resource for the career development of junior investigators at the HIV Center, especially those of ethnic minority backgrounds. Furthermore, the RCDC will stimulate new, high quality HIV-related sexuality and gender research by both junior and senior investigators by providing funding for pilot projects and coordinating existing resources so as to optimize scientific output. To increase the number of junior investigators who are awarded RO1 or equivalent grants and who produce peer reviewed scientific publications, the RCDC will engage in outreach and recruitment; coordinate one-on-one mentoring of junior investigators by senior Center researchers both in conduct of research and in scientific publication; assure access of junior investigators to HIV Center Cores and other resources; provide grantsmanship training; conduct evaluations of the progress of junior investigators toward their career goals; conduct an annual Manuscript Writing Workshop; and review manuscripts authored by junior investigators. To increase the number of new, high Quality Pilot studies in the HIV Center's area of concentration that are undertaken by junior investigators led by senior researchers embarking on new lines of inquiry relevant to HIV/AIDS, the RCDC will provide seed money through the HIV Center Pilot Studies Program and coordinate responses to Requests for Application from other pilot study programs available to HIV Center investigators through our affiliated institutions. Thus, the RCDC will contribute to the field of HIV prevention particularly in the area of human sexuality and gender research both by fostering the career development of new investigators and by stimulating new lines of research.